


Nightmares

by AceMistakes



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, google translated tagalong, hinted ptsd, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceMistakes/pseuds/AceMistakes
Summary: Jeremy is awaken by nightmares and is comforted by Christine and Michael...that's it...that's the whole story.





	Nightmares

_”Who could love you?” A voice sneered at Jeremy, causing him to flinch._

_”I never loved you.”_

_Jeremy looked between Michael and Christine. Both looking at him in disgust and anger. They continued to yell at Jeremy. No, no, no. This w-wasn’t right. They loved him. He knew that. They made sure he did._

_”Loser. Liar. Horrible friend. You did this! You hurt me! Terrible! Terrible! Terrible!” They yelled at him._

_The voices got louder, surrounding him. Jeremy covered his ears and shut his eyes. Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! He couldn’t take this._

_”Liar! Liar! Liar!”_

_It wasn’t his fault. It was the Squip. Not him! Jeremy couldn’t speak. Couldn’t say this. Couldn’t. Couldn’t. Couldn’t._

 

Jeremy bolted up in bed with a sharp gasp. Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking. He couldn’t breathe. He needed to breathe. He turned to look at the outline of Michael who was sleeping in an air mattress next to his bed. His gaze drifted to Christine, in a different air mattress next to Michael’s. He need to wake them both. He needed to know that they didn’t mean it.

 

_”You hurt me!”_

 

Jeremy flinched, let out a whimper,  and his gaze snapped back to Michael’s sleeping form. H-He, oh god, he hurt Michael. He left him. He called him a loser. He didn’t deserve Michael’s forgiveness or love.

 

_“You did this!”_

Jeremy let out another whimper and looked at Christine. He enslaved the school. Christine was almost forced to love him. He didn’t want that. He ruined the school play. Ruined everything.

 

He did this. He hurt the two people he loved. He hurt his friends. He didn’t deserve their forgiveness. He deserved to be hated, ignored. He choose to get the Squip so this was his fault. He couldn’t blame the Squip when it was all him.

 

Jeremy curled up on himself for a moment. No, no, no. He needed to focus. He needed to breathe. He needed Christine. He needed Michael. Needed, needed, needed. He carefully stepped out of bed and walked over to Michael’s bed. For a couple minutes, he just stood there. Next to Michael’s bed, looking down at his sleeping form, and wondering if he was really going to wake Michael for something as stupid as a nightmare.

 

Jeremy looked around and knelt on the side of the bed. He nudged Michael, who didn’t stir. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you, Michael” he whispered to the sleeping boy, not expecting anything. Jeremy let out a small whine and reached out to nudge Michael, this time harder.

 

Michael stirred and woke up. Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath. Oh god, what did he do? Michael was going to yell at him for waking him. He was going to hurt him. Jeremy did something wrong and now he was going to pay for it.

 

”Jeremy?” Michael slurred, still half asleep.

 

_”Horrible friend!”_

 

Jeremy let out a sob and buried his face in his hands. He didn’t see Michael sit up and look at Jeremy in alarm and concern, suddenly wide awake. He didn’t see Michael wake Christine. He didn’t hear Michael tell Christine what was happening. Too busy sobbing into his hands, shaking from the force of his sobs and from fear. He didn’t notice anything until he was pulled into Michael’s lap.

 

He turned and buried his face into Michael’s shirt instead of his hands. He used his hands to grip Michael’s shirt. Christine sat next to them both and ran her fingers through Jeremy’s hair to try and sooth him. Jeremy faintly heard them speaking to him. Whispering endearing words in his ears.

 

”Everything is going to be okay. We love you. It wasn’t you, Jeremy.”

 

”I forgive you, mahal ko. Magiging maayos ang lahat. Mahal kita.”

 

Jeremy had managed to calm down after a while. He pulled away from Michael’s hold and wipes the remaining tears from his eyes. He gave Michael and Christine a thankful smile. They both smiled back, though the glint of concern never left their eyes.

 

”I’ll tell you in the morning. Can we go back to sleep?” Jeremy whispered and looked between the two.

 Michael nodded. “Okay, Jer.” he replied.

 

Do you want to sleep here or in your own bed?” Christine asked, still running her fingers through his hair.

 

”Here.” Jeremy muttered in reply. He leaned into Christine’s touch slightly. Michael and Christine smiled. Christine stopped touching Jeremy’s hair so they could all lay down on the small mattress. Michael laid behind Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Christine laid in front of Jeremy and held his hand with their foreheads resting against each other. They both stayed awake until Jeremy fell asleep. They smiled at each other over Jeremy before following his lead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @acemistakes


End file.
